Say What You Need To
by Englishspirit
Summary: Hannibal has an accident and Face thinks of what he and the others need to say.


Say What You Need To

Say What You Need To

By: Englishspirit

Rating: G

Summary: Hannibal has an accident while on the set and Face thinks of what he needs to say.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I make no money. This little bit was inspired by the song 'Say' by John Mayer (I know it's not a country song! Gasp!)and the words from the song are noted by --. I suppose the words of the song fit for most of us.

Warning: Major sap ahead, get the boots ready.

--You better know that in the end

It's better to say too much

Then never to say what you need to say again--

This wasn't happening, it couldn't be, Face thought to himself. He was sitting in a hard plastic chair in a hospital room. He ran a hand through his hair, he was scared and angry and he desperately wanted someone to tell him that everything was going to be ok.

He had gotten a call from one of the stuntmen on the set of the latest monster movie that Hannibal had been working on earlier this afternoon. There had been an accident. The accident had involved Hannibal and a fall that wasn't supposed to happen. The only person in the world that would have been able to reassure him was laying in a hospital bed fighting for every breath he took.

He had called B.A. from his car as he drove to the hospital; the big man would spring Murdock from the VA and they would meet him there. After what seemed like forever, he was finally allowed to see Hannibal. The hospital staff had run tests, done lab work, and had given him forms to fill out but no one seemed to be able to tell him anything. Hannibal was in ICU, at least the nurses had taken pity on him, fear worked better than a con sometimes, and he had been allowed to sit in the colonels room.

God, he wished Murdock and B.A. were here. He couldn't handle this; he didn't know what to do. Hannibal never got hurt, he just didn't, it was as if the man were invincible. Face was able to accept the perils of being chased by the military, cons gone wrong and even the jazz but not a head injury-induced coma. He couldn't accept Hannibal getting hurt.

The colonel looked…bad. He was unconscious, his head wrapped in a bandage, and his skin looked pale and gray. The nurses had covered his nose and mouth with an oxygen mask and the man was hooked up to so many wires, he looked like a pincushion. Worst of all, there was absolutely nothing Face could do to help.

--Even if your hands are shaking--

He reached out and took the limp hand closest to him. "Hey Hannibal, I'm here and the guys are on their way. Its gonna be ok." He started rubbing the hand he held; it was so cold, so still. Don't die Hannibal, he thought to himself, it's too soon, I mean your not old, please don't leave me, leave us.

"We need you Hannibal, so hang in there and fight ok?" Please I need you." He had to take a couple of deep breaths. He knew he was crying and he had to try to calm down, it wouldn't do anyone any good to fall apart. Hell, he was a green beret, former POW, he had seen soldiers blown apart by grenades and Hannibal wasn't even bleeding.

Hannibal, it was Hannibal laying there. His cigar smoking, go in through the front door, trust me kid, commanding officer. The only reason he and the others made it through Nam, the man who saved them from the stockade at Fort Bragg. The man who had all the 'piece of cake' plans. They had never told the colonel what he meant to them, after all guys just didn't do that, but Face wanted Hannibal to know and was afraid it was too late.

--And your Faith is broken--

He had seen death and he knew that everyone, including himself would one day die. It was the normal order of things, it was going to happen; just not to Hannibal, not now. Without Hannibal there was no jazz, no team, no family and in Faces mind, no place for him. Hannibal couldn't die, he was too young, there was too much to do, too much to say.

He heard a commotion in the hall and sighed with relief. The guys were here, he just knew that B.A. was the cause of the raised voices he heard, or it could just as easily be Murdock. The man was unstoppable if one of his friends were hurt or in danger.

They burst though the door and for one detached moment, Face wondered how they looked to one another. They had known each other for over ten years, seen each other in all kinds of circumstances, now he almost didn't recognize them.

--Even as the eyes are closing--

B.A. looked scared, eyes big and wild. Murdock was scared too but he held it in better, fear held with such intense control he was practically shaking. He suddenly realized he didn't want to know how he looked to them.

"Hannibal?" B.A. asked his voice was high and loud.

"He's in a coma, they got him on oxygen, the doctor will be here soon." Face said second in command voice kicking in out of habit. "He's hanging on." He turned to the man on the bed, "Hear that Colonel, we're all here now, so wake up damn it! Don't give up!"

They crowded around the bed, B.A. took the colonels other hand and Murdock gently laid a hand on the still mans shoulder. They let him know that they were there for him and for each other, they were together and they would fight together, like always.

--do it with a heart wide open--

"We're your unit Hannibal and come on now, you gotta stick with your unit!" Murdock said in a voice hoarse from unshed tears.

"Yeah man, you go through the front door, we're here and we're behind you Hannibal!" B.A. said fiercely.

"We don't leave anybody behind colonel, you taught us that, taught us a lot, thanks and...and Hannibal…" Face took a deep breath, looked around at his teammates, his friends, his family sharing one thought with them, "We love you Hannibal." Face said.

--Say what you need to say--

Hannibal's eyes opened a fraction, his hands squeezed and he smiled.

The End


End file.
